The Cell Block Tango YGO Style
by Sage Saria
Summary: The song Cell Block Tango from Chicago done with YGO! This is what happens when a YGO-obsessed musical lover stays up too late :P READ!


The Cell Block Tango YGO Style  
  
Most of us by now have seen the movie Chicago,right? Well,it was late and I was thinking about this song,and,well,here it is. Instead of the girls singing about the guys,it's the other way around. Hehe,enjoy!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Chicago.  
  
(Dripping water taps and guards walking down the hall start to provide the rhythm)  
  
Yami:  
  
Rant  
  
Joey:  
  
Six  
  
Tristen:  
  
Squish  
  
Shadi:  
  
Uh-uh  
  
Malik:  
  
Cicero  
  
Dark Magician:  
  
Moffie.  
  
(music starts)  
  
Yami:  
  
Rant  
  
Joey:  
  
Six  
  
Tristen:  
  
Squish  
  
Shadi:  
  
Uh-uh  
  
Malik:  
  
Cicero  
  
Dark Magician:  
  
Moffie.  
  
Yami:  
  
Rant  
  
Joey:  
  
Six  
  
Tristen:  
  
Squish  
  
Shadi:  
  
Uh-uh  
  
Malik:  
  
Cicero  
  
Dark Magician:  
  
Moffie.  
  
All:  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She only had herself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there.  
  
If you'd have seen it.  
  
Malik:  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
(Yami steps up. Boys continue to sing chorus in background)  
  
Yami(dancing around Tea):  
  
You know how people  
  
have those little habits  
  
that get you down? Like Tea.  
  
Tea liked to talk about friendship.  
  
No.not talk.RANT!  
  
Well, I came home this one day  
  
And I am really irritated, and  
  
looking for a little sympathy  
  
and there's Tea layin'  
  
On the couch yackin' on the phone  
  
and talkin'.No,not talkin'.rantin'  
  
I said "Tea,if I have to hear one more  
  
Friendship rant."  
  
And I did.  
  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
  
and I fired two warning shots...  
  
...into her head.  
  
(Yami snatches a red scarf out of Tea's hair and starts hitting her in the head with it. She falls)  
  
All:  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She only had herself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there.  
  
If you'd have heard it.  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
(Joey steps foreward. Boys continue to sing chorus in background)  
  
Joey(dancing around Mai):  
  
I met Mai Vallentine from  
  
Duelist Kingdom about two years ago  
  
And she told me she was single  
  
And we hit it off right away.  
  
So,we started living together  
  
She'd go to work, she'd come home, I'd  
  
mix her a drink, We'd have dinner.  
  
Well, it was like heaven in  
  
two and a half rooms.  
  
And then I found out,  
  
"Single" she told me?  
  
Single, my ass. Not only  
  
was she married  
  
(starts to pull Mai down to the floor)  
  
...oh, no, she had six husbands.  
  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
  
night, when she came home, I mixed her  
  
her drink as usual.  
  
(bends down and kisses Mai and pulls a red scarf out of her mouth)  
  
You know, some girls just can't hold  
  
their arsenic.  
  
All:  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She only had herself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there.  
  
If you'd have seen it.  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She had it coming.  
  
She only had herself to blame.  
  
If you'd have been there.  
  
If you'd have seen it.  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
Hah! She had it coming  
  
She had it coming  
  
She took a flower  
  
In its prime  
  
And then she used it  
  
And she abused it  
  
It was a murder  
  
But not a crime!  
  
(Tristen steps forward. A precusion beat plays in the background)  
  
Tristen(standing in front of Miho, kind of circling around her):  
  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
  
carvin' myself some chicken for dinner,  
  
minding my own business,  
  
and in storms my wife Miho,  
  
in a jealous rage.  
  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
  
she says. She was crazy  
  
and she kept screamin',  
  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
  
And then she ran into my knife.  
  
She ran into my knife ten times!  
  
(pulls a long red scarf out of Miho's stomach. She falls as he pulls it out)  
  
All:  
  
If you'd have been there.  
  
If you'd have seen it.  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
(Shadi steps foreward)  
  
Shadi(dancing with some Egyptian girl)  
  
*Speaks in Egyptian. We don't know what he's saying*  
  
Yugi:  
  
Yeah,but did you do it?  
  
Shadi:  
  
Uh-uh! Not guilty!  
  
(Egyptian woman falls. Shadi produces a white scarf. Malik steps up)  
  
Malik(dances with Isis and Rishid):  
  
My sister, Isis and  
  
I did this double act  
  
and my friend,Rishid,  
  
used to travel round with us.  
  
Now, for the last number in  
  
our act, we did these 20 acrobatic  
  
four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
  
back flips,flip flops,  
  
one right after the other.  
  
Well, this one night we were in Cicero,  
  
the three of us, sittin' up  
  
in a hotel room, boozin' and  
  
havin' a few laughs and  
  
we ran out of ice.  
  
So I went out to get some.  
  
I come back, open the door  
  
and there's Isis and  
  
Rishid doing Number Seventeen-  
  
the spread eagle!  
  
(Isis and Rishid do the spread eagle)  
  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
  
It wasn't until later,  
  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
  
(produces two red scarves, one in each hand)  
  
I even knew they were dead.  
  
(sings with chorus in background)  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming  
  
They had it coming all along  
  
I didn't do it  
  
But if I'd done it  
  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
(Dark Magician steps up)  
  
Dark Magician(Magician off Faith dancing around him)  
  
I loved the Magician of Faith  
  
More then I could possibly say.  
  
She was a real mystical girl...  
  
sensitive... a sorceress.  
  
But she was troubled.  
  
She was always trying  
  
to find himself.  
  
She'd go out every night  
  
looking for herself  
  
and on the way  
  
she found Celtic Guardian,  
  
Flamed Swordsman,  
  
Ax Rader and Mystical Elf.  
  
I guess you can say we broke  
  
up because or artistic differences.  
  
She saw herself as alive  
  
(produces a red scarf and strangles Magician of Faith with it)  
  
and I saw her dead.  
  
All:  
  
She had it coming  
  
She had it coming  
  
She only had  
  
Herself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
They had it comin'  
  
All along  
  
'Cause if they used us  
  
And they abused us  
  
How could you tell us  
  
That we were wrong?  
  
She had it coming  
  
She had it coming  
  
She only had  
  
Herself  
  
To blame.  
  
If you'd have been there  
  
If you'd have seen it  
  
I betcha  
  
You would  
  
Have done  
  
The same!  
  
Yami:  
  
If I have to hear one more friendship rant.  
  
Joey:  
  
Single my ass.  
  
Tristen:  
  
Ten times!  
  
Shadi:  
  
Not guilty!  
  
Malik:  
  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
  
Dark Magician  
  
Artistic differences.  
  
All:  
  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
There. What did you think? Hehe,I thought the DM thing would be amusing. Well,if there's anything I could to to make this work better,let me know,and if anyone here hasn't seen Chicago,let me know and I could put up the original lyrics. Ja ne! 


End file.
